


Feels Like Home To Me

by tielan



Series: Meeting Halfway [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase One, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night she crawls into his bed, and not a word is said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been forever since I wrote this pairing, even though it hasn't been that long. For those of you unaccustomed to the 'Meeting Halfway' series, this is the "30 Day OTP" challenge that I began about 18 months ago, back when the "Avengers Family" was a fannish thing and still possible in the as-yet-uncanonised future.
> 
> So this is "MCU: Phase One" compliant, no AOS, no IM3, Th2, or CA2.
> 
> I could probably pull it back into canonical line at this point, but I'm not sure I want to. Although a scene where Steve climbs into Maria's bed post-CA2 would certainly be interesting. *makes a note*

Steve doesn’t ask questions when she arrives in the middle of the night, JARVIS’ quiet notification that Lieutenant Hill has arrived barely necessary with the chink of keys on the sideboard, shoes at the door, jacket on the hook.

He doesn’t speak when she opens the bedroom door, just shuffles over in the bed to make space for her. She doesn’t greet him when she closes them in, just undresses in a whisper of cloth.

He doesn’t ask why she’s come to him at this hour, what happened, whether she’s okay. From her silence, she doesn’t want to tell him.

But she exhales when he slides back over in the bed, and she shivers a little as the chilled cool of her skin encounters the warmth of his body. And when he eases himself firmly up against her back and brushes his lips across her neck, Maria relaxes into the cradle of his body without murmur or protest.

Steve relaxes into the gift of her trust.

Nothing is said.

Nothing needs to be.


End file.
